


Diadem

by Leaf Litter (leaflitter)



Series: 5 Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, F/F, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflitter/pseuds/Leaf%20Litter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, neither of us got to show him the diadem of Ravenclaw in the end, did we?"</p><p>Not epilogue compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diadem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightthunder/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend.

"Please, let's not talk about him," I asked her when we went for icecream for the first time after her game.

She shrugged and then grinned. "Well, neither of us got to show him the diadem of Ravenclaw in the end, did we?"

I pretend the joke has got old now, and roll my eyes when she pretends in turn that she really thinks it's seductive to ask to see the diadem. But her terrible jokes are how I know she loves me, and my claims that I don't find them remotely funny are how she knows I love her.


End file.
